I am Sirius
by phuketrix
Summary: Filled with angst, an unstable Harry begins to believe he is Sirius. Can Ron and Hermionie convince him otherwise?


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry 

Chapter 1: I am Sirius

Harry Potter whirled around to face them. Smiling crazily, his eyes wide and staring, he whispered. 'I _am_ Sirius Black.'

Ron and Hermionie eyed each other nervously. They were both thinking the same thing: their friend had finally gone nuts. 

It was Hermionie who finally spoke. 'Harry,' she said kindly, 'I think it's time we paid a visit to Madam Pomfrey.'

Harry looked around vividly. 'Harry? You mean my godson? Where is he? I haven't seen him since I went to visit my friend at the Ministry of Magic. And now I'm back, and I don't intend on leaving him again, ever!'

'Please Harry,' Hermionie began slowly, 'You are _not_ Sirius Black. You are Harry Potter. Sirius Black was killed by a Death Eater, remember? He fell to his death through the mystical veil in the Department of Mysteries.' 

She paused, letting the weight of her words sink in, but Harry begun to laugh loudly. It was an eerie maniacal laughter. 

'Come now, what's this veil of death nonsense? Hermionie, you sly, sly devil, why do you mock the entrance to my friend's house so? You know that he's poor, he can't afford a wooden door like you or me, so he uses that confounded curtain instead. Please, not everyone has dentists for parents young girl!'

'Oh, and who exactly is this friend of yours that lives behind the veil?' asked Hermionie shrilly.

'Lupin.'

'Lupin???' exclaimed Hermionie in utter disbelief. Lupin may have been poor but he definitely didn't live behind that veil!

'Yes, Remus Lupin. We were friends at Hogwarts. Remus is a werewolf but he'd never hurt a soul. Not on purpose anyway! He likes veils, and he likes me. We're friends! Why don't you just let us be???'

Hermionie looked fearfully at Ron. Her eyes beckoned him to say something.

'You're not Sirius Black, mate.' said Ron shortly. 

'And why wouldn't I be, Ron?'

'Because...' Ron paused to think of a convincing way to win this ridiculous argument. 'Because, you don't look anything like him. Here, I'll prove it.' 

He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him toward the full length mirror in the Griffindor common room. Harry saw what he was about to do and suddenly it seemed that the most important thing in the world to him was to get away from that mirror. He didn't know why, but he felt that every part of his body detested it, like a repulsed magnet. 'No.' he said, and his hand made a move to push Ron away, but Ron dodged it and held it behind his back. 'No!' he screamed childishly, thrashing as if he was about to be thrown into a burning fire, but now Hermionie had grabbed his other shoulder, and also began forcing him to face his own reflection. 

'Comon, Harry!' shouted Ron.

'Let me go! This is nonsense!' spat Harry viciously. 'What a way to treat the godfather of your dear, dear friend!' 

Harry was now inches from the mirror, still thrashing wildly from side to side, his face turned away rigidly, his neck sorely strained.

'Please don't make me!' He wimpered. 

'Harry we're just trying to get you to come to your senses.', urged Hermionie breathlessly. 'If you really _are_ Sirius, then there's nothing to fear!' 

And seconds later Ron rotated sharply, and suddenly the tired, angry and confused green eyes of a young boy, with sweat melting down his face, and black hair messier than ever, met Harry's own. 

His muscles relaxed, and he stopped struggling. 

'There you go.', said Ron, panting from effort. 'You're sixteen, you've got untidy black hair, and you've got a lightning bolt scar on your forehead. You look exactly like Harry Potter to me and trust me, you're him.' 

No one said anything for a long while. Slowly, both Hermionie and Ron released their grip, and Harry merely stared hard into the reflection in disbelief, breathing hard. And then it seemed that at any moment he would break down into a fit of violent sobs, as his eyes started to become very glossy and shiny. But suddenly, in a jolt which made both Ron and Hermionie jump back in fright, he laughed louder and more frightful than ever.

'Harry?' squeaked Hermionie uncertainly.

'Quite clever, you two are!' he announced smiling. 'Please, don't you think I'd know about the mirror of Erised?'

'The what?' asked Ron.

'Now, now, I see the game you're playing at! This mirror here has been at Hogwarts even before I was a student here! Instead of seeing your own reflection, it shows you what you most desire. Now, it's quite obvious that what I want most is to see my godson, hence it's his image in this mirror, not my own! What a cruel trick to play on your Uncle Sirius, but quite clever nonetheless!'

'Listen to yourself Harry, that doesn't make any sense!' pleaded Hermionie. 'Why would the mirror of Erised be in the Griffindor common room?'

'Stop calling me Harry. Where is my godson?' said Harry firmly.

'STOP IT!' shouted Ron angrily and the smile disappeared from Harry's face. 'YOU AREN'T SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE HARRY POTTER! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE BEGINNING TO SCARE US!'

Harry blinked, offended. 

'Fine.' He said softly. 'Don't believe me. But I'd like to show you one more thing. If I'm really, really, _really_ not Sirius, and if what you're saying _really is _the truth, then how do you explain _this_?'

And immediately Harry crouched on all fours and started crawling around on his hands and knees. 'Woof' he said. 'Woof, Woof!'. Then, he lowered his head and started sniffing Hermionie's shoe. It was a terrible sight to see. Hermionie turned away and hid her face behind Ron's shoulder as he stood there painfully watching his best friend humiliate himself.

'Ok...' he finally murmured. 'ok, just...just...stop please... we believe you...Sirius.'


End file.
